


Reckless

by mishahugsplease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Human Castiel, M/M, Sexual Content, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishahugsplease/pseuds/mishahugsplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel(17) arrives in a new town and a new school and becomes friends with Dean Winchester(17) when 2 demons show up and prepare them for an Angel/Demon Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

Manhattan, New York December 2013

The cold temperature was something that they could not ever adjust to. They were comfortable in warmth and always being told what to do. Free will was out of the equation for Angels but when something that they had never been taught came across them, all they could do was kill. This was something that they had to kill for, or rather something that was not covered in their factory settings and they didn't know how to handle.

An alley was empty at the side of a quiet Manhattan road. A few cars lined the streets but there was not a soul in sight. A whistle of wind blew through the darkness and drops of water dripped from gutters on to the metal surface of rubbish bins. Ice-y patches and clumps of melted snow blanketed the rubbish bins and wobbly, frozen cobbles. A small door marked 'number 6' was left open at the very end on the right hand side of the wide alley. The door was slowly banging open and closed, open and closed. Number 6 was hidden under a cold winter mist and a dark Manhattan afternoon. The only light in sight was coming from inside the short door, a small dim light flickering on and off, barely noticeable even in the darkest hour. A clap of thunder shook the skies and the grey clouds rolled over a midnight blue cover above, as 5 tall shining figures approached the alley. They walked together in unison, brightening the depressing sight of the alley. They walked towards the derelict basement. 

As they stepped inside number 6, several empty frames fell and smashed as they shook the surroundings, unintentionally announcing their presence. The smell of damp riddled the place and the cold oak floors had been chewed and broken up from years of neglect and a rat infestation. A man lay pathetically in the corner of the small square room, bloody and gasping for air. 

"No!" the man exclaimed, his voice hoarse and screeching through tears. "Don't hurt me, please! Don't tell me I never tried. I tried. I tried t-"

The 5 figures resembled the sun at a far distance, but the lights around them faded as they separated. A tall, masculine figure walked towards the bloody man. "Shut up." He said calmly. He stopped at the mans feet and looked down at him, laughing at how pathetic he looked. "Why would I hurt you when you have already killed yourself? You're ridiculous, and weak. Beings as amazing as us should not even be talking to an ape such as yourself. You're failure is embarrassing but I guess, we have to take some credit for that. We were reckless and desperate and we picked the first man within range. _You don't even worship God_. What a pathetic failure you are. You are not of enough worth to complete a task for beings like us." He chuckled and kicked the mans foot lightly before turning.

The injured man's hand reached up towards the angelic-looking man, ignoring the despicable words being spoken. 

"Put your hand down, rodent. You are too weak to live another 10 minutes." His voice was always calm and soft but boomed around the empty room, almost like he was singing a sweet gospel every chance he had to speak. The coughing and spluttering of the dying man became less recent, and his skin became paler.

"Raphael," one of the figures spoke, "shouldn't we help the man?"

Raphael turned to his acquaintance."I understand you're naivety for you are so young, my dear child. You're only a few thousand years but you should know better."

"But he's dying Raph-"

Raphael lifted his hand and hushed his feminine friend. "Do not question me. For God's sake, this is his fault, Hale! Don't be fooled. He was never worth it, sister."

Hale stood still behind another of the angels, useless and insignificant compared to Raphael as he stood in all his glory. He was obedient and loyal to his garrison, God and his fellow angels in Heaven. As a relatively old angel he had seen many die and come back to life but he had never had the chance to control whether or not they lived. His morals were straight and by his emotionless heart and robotic mind, this man deserved to die.

"Well, look at that." He turned and walked towards the dying man. "Our little ape has died. Would anyone like to question my decision?" The 4 angels shook their head, obeying the leader of their garrison. "Since we cannot depend on humans, we will have to find that Winchester boy and Castiel one ourselves. It can't be that hard."

 

* * *

 

Lawrence, Kansas Present Date

The bell rang in the local high school of Lawrence Kansas for first period. A class of tired, noisy teens walked through their English class door and sat down in their seats. Like always, the teacher began the class with the register. 

"Addams?" "Here." "Bridges" "Here." "Davi-"

The door opened in the classroom, and a short, plump smart looking man walked in the classroom (the headteacher) with a much taller, more handsome young man. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Mills but I hope you haven't forgotten about you're new addition to the class."

Miss Mills jumped up and quickly stood beside the new boy. "Oh of course not! I had just assumed that he'd be joining a little later on in the period."

The headteacher looked offended. "I most certainly would not appreciate if a new pupil turned up late to a class, Miss Mills. I'm not running a barn here! Anyway, class," the class looked with no interest towards the front of a classroom with blank expressions. "this is Castiel Novak. He will be joining you and I expect full cooperation in making him feel welcome. Hey, you!" The head pointed at a student in the back of the classroom with his head down as he scribbled on his notes jotter. The boy looked surprised and pointed at himself in confusion. "Yeah you, what's your name, son?"

"Uh, Dean."

"Second name, boy!"

"It's Winchester. Dean Winchester."

"Oh of course, you look just like your daddy. You be Novak's brother for the week. Don't forget about him. Show him which building to go to. What table to sit at. Show him what closets that we always catch kids making out in so he can be a little smarter on that note. But I'm sure he'll keep his love life for out of school. Am I right? Of course I'm right. This is a strictly learning zone! Anyway, you got it, Winchester?"

"Yes, sir." Dean nodded and winked at Castiel with his apple-green eyes. Castiel blushed and pushed his messy raven hair back and walked towards the empty seat beside Dean. He put his black backpack at his side, and it fell on to Dean's feet.

"Oh sorry."

"It's cool, man. I'm Dean." Dean reached his hand out to shake Castiel's hand, holding on for longer after they had shaked. He looked into Castiel's eyes that reminded him of a clear summers sky, sparkling, clear blue. Dean gave a half smile at Castiel. "Where d'ya come from, Cas?"

Castiel unpacked his notebook and looked back at the freckled faced boy. No one but his mother had ever called him Cas. There was no doubt that he was extremely handsome and Castiel couldn't help but feel instantly attracted but there was a sense of danger about Dean, pulling Cas in even more. Cas wondered if Dean swung that way . "I'm from uh, I'm from Sioux Falls."

"No way?" Castiel nodded lightly, writing out the date trying to ignore Dean but even if he did ignore him, he was still in his head. Dean's sparkling green eyes and each freckle so small and cute, seemed to have stuck in the front of his head.   

"That's cool, man. I have an uncle there. South Dakota, right?"  His deep voice whispered behind the teacher who was talking about a book Cas had never heard of. 

"Yeah. South Dakota." Cas replied. "It's,uh, it's lovely town but I'm glad to get out." Castiel stuttered inbetween sentences. He couldn't figure out if it was because he was nervous from the new school, or if it was Dean.  _Act cool. You are cool._  Cas thought, soon realising that was the most uncool thing he could've thought.  **  
**

"You okay, man? You look a little flustered." Dean said half smiling right at the new boy. Cas said nothing, embarrassed that Dean had noticed his growing red blush. "What do you say we go out after school? I'll meet you at the fountain outside and you can grab a ride in my car to town with me." Dean gave no time for him to answer. "Great, I'll see you there."

 A smile broke out on Cas' face. He had never felt so wanted, and he had only been here for 5 minutes. "Okay. At the fountain." Castiel's reply barely made it to a whisper and by this time Dean was looking at the board with his sparkly green eyes and natural brooding pout.

 It was just something about Dean that Cas liked so intensely. 

 

 

 


End file.
